


Kitten

by DaFishi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Kittens, Omega Percy, Percabeth is the only canonical ship I truly actually ship, Percy is allergic to cats, alpha annabeth, and can actually write full fics on, annabeth is my fav character, badass female that’s smart, because it’s fucking adorable, did you know, i don’t know, prompt, why, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Percy is allergic to cats.And gets a kitten.Annabeth is not amused.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a simp for Annabeth.
> 
> PERCABETH FOR LIFE
> 
> AND EVEN WHEN I DIE

“Look at how cute this cat is!” Percy gushes, holding the tiny kitten closer.

Annabeth regards the kitten with calculating grey eyes.

“Percy?” the female alpha asks.

The omega looks up. “Yeah?”

“Aren’t you allergic to cats?” 

She notices that Percy’s petting gets noticeably slower.

“….maybe,” Percy answers slowly.

Annabeth gives him one look.

One look.

“Please? She’s so cute!” Percy pleads.

“Perce, I’m not letting you die because some tiny fuzzball decided to-” the alpha is cut off when she feels something brush against her leg.

The kitten had left Percy’s arms and was now rubbing against her leg, purring.

“No, don’t. Don’t give me the kicked kitten eyes. You either, fuzzball,” Annabeth warns Percy.

“Please?” Percy begs.

Annabeth pinches the bridge of her nose.

“If you die, I will go down the underworld myself to kill you again,” Annabeth warns.

Perc nods excitedly. “Yeah, yeah, ok, whatever. Can we keep her?”

The alpha sighs. “Fine.”

The omega jumps into the air.

“Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
